


Reigisa fic requests

by galaxiebot



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, lil' of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just all of the minifics I've written from requests on my tumblr (galaxiebot.tumblr.com) There's some smut and fluff I plan on just continuing to add to this as I write requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rei relaxed against the sleeping bag, a soft sigh coming from him as Nagisa zipped the tent shut behind them. It was beyond humid, the thick summer air barring down on them no matter what they were doing. Even when they were swimming it felt hot, so they stopped early in the day to take a long break, deciding shorter doubles might be safer for everyone. 

They left the screen open for what little breeze they could get and laid on top of the bags so they wouldn’t overheat. Nagisa opened a bottle of water, chugging some and then dumping some on Rei’s chest, making him sqwak and sit up, “hey you know what would really cool us off?” 

“What?” Rei wiped the water off himself, looking over the devious smile on Nagisa’s face with a good amount of concern. Nagisa pressed closer to him, the heat of his skin making Rei’s crawl in anticipation, he leaned into Rei and removed his glasses before pressing their lips together, a quiet hum coming from him as he coaxed Rei’s mouth open. “N-Nagisa, we could get caught here.” 

“That’s half the fun.” Nagisa flashed him a smile as he crawled into his lap, working his hips against Rei’s as he started to kiss down his chest. It didn’t take much to get Rei to crack, arching into the kisses and letting Nagisa get undressed. “Y-You’re too easy.” Nagisa noted now that he had a bottle of lube in his hands and Rei was covering his mouth so tightly because he was afraid of the others hearing. 

“Only because you always do this right where we can get caught.” Rei bit his lip and moaned, Nagisa smiling as he shifted to sink himself down on Rei’s already rock hard cock. The two of them moaned together when he started to move, Nagisa giving Rei another devious look as he made it a point to get him to make noise. 

“I only do it when we’re going to get caught because your face is so much cuter like this.” Nagisa moaned against Rei’s lips as Rei started to thrust his hips into Nagisa, earning Rei a little desperate whimper from Nagisa, so he just kept moving. Nagisa let out the sweetest noises, the two of them struggling to keep their voices down in the tent. 

“That’s a habit you have to work on,” Rei mumbled. Nagisa laughed and tugged him into another kiss, moving his hips with him as they both groaned into each other's mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei pulled away from the bed, looking over his assignment with a good amount of care, his elbow on the table, head resting in his hand as Nagisa watched from the doorway for a moment. He knew that Rei was worked up over exams again, but he was starting to think studying wasn’t what was going to help calm him down. Walking to the little table, Nagisa set down the tray of tea in his hands and grabbed Rei’s arm.

“What?” Rei looked up at him over his glasses, bewildered with his mouth hanging open just a bit. Nagisa put the most serious face on he could and tugged on him again. 

“Come with me.” Nagisa pulled back, his weight on his heels so he could use his whole body weight to move Rei, but it still didn’t seem like he could no matter how hard he tried. 

“Okay, but where are we going?” He stood up, letting Nagisa take his hand. Nagisa just tugged him out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door into the cold night air. There was still snow on the ground and Nagisa didn’t miss a beat between letting go of Rei’s hand and bending down to scoop some up, forming it into a loose ball before he chucked it at Rei’s head.

“Nagisa what’re you doing, we’re not even-” Rei was cut off by another snowball and huffed, his chest shivering as he sooped up snow, taking another hit before throwing a snowball back at Nagisa and missing. Nagisa’s laugh was loud and billowing as Rei’s face turned red, scooping up more snow and tossing it at him without packing it at all. 

Nagisa smiled wide and dodged throwing more snow at Rei as they began to chase each other through the yard, each of them laughing when they hit the other. When they stopped their hands were red and Nagisa’s mother was yelling at them from the door. 

“Feel better?” Nagisa asked, wrapped tightly in a blanket with his feet under the kotatsu lying on top of Rei’s as he shivered. Rei just nodded, sipping at the tea Nagisa’s mother had made them. 

“Thanks.”


End file.
